


Summer Lovin'

by orphan_account



Category: Grease (1978), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Acting, Actors, Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Grease References, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard's end of year showcase is coming up, and of course Severin gets the best seat in the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> The first vaguely sexual fic I've written on here. There won't actually be any sex. Also, daddy kink because why the hell not?
> 
> If it's not your thing, feel free to skip over this fic. I know it's different from what I usually write but I wanted to see if I could.

The school looked festive, all done up in big, blooming ribbons and bright bunting strung across the front. Light spilled from the open double doors, proclaiming the stage school as open and ready for visitors. Parents and agents drifted around the corridors, reading the student-made pamphlets and checking watches. Sparkling wine was served until everybody was ushered to their seats.

Behind the heavy red curtains of the stage, Richard was buzzing with excitement. This was the first time he'd had a lead role, and he'd taken it incredibly seriously. He knew all his lines, all his dances, all his songs. Nothing had escaped his notice. He looked in the mirror of the dressing table, slipping into the confident character of Danny Zuko. His hair was sprayed and combed upwards into a flick, instead of flopping over his forehead like usual. Instead of comfy jumpers, he was in tight black jeans, an equally tight t-shirt and a leather jacket.

Five minutes until showtime.

Severin was worried he'd be late. He nearly was, pulling up outside the school with three minutes to go. He hurried past the straggling parents towards the auditorium. There was no chance he was going to miss Richard's performance, especially after seeing how hard his baby had worked. It had been quite endearing actually, seeing Richie jump around, singing Greased Lighting or humming absently as he ate. Finally, Severin got into the almost cavernous hall and sat down in the reserved seat at the front.

The curtains rose. The parents cheered. The show began.

Richard could barley think. He was running on automatic, his accent perfected, his songs word-perfect. He was so engrossed in his role, he barely remembered to glance over to where Severin was, always giving him an approving smile. The warm, shy boy was gone, replaced by suave, grinning Danny. It was amazing how he could get into the role so easily. 

Every so often, Severin's proud grin would slip and his pulse would spike with jealousy. The relationship between Danny and Sandy seemed too real. The girl playing Sandy wasn't even that attractive, he thought smugly. Richie definitely didn't have any off-stage chemistry with the girl, and if he did then Severin would have to put an abrupt end to it. There was no reason to share his boy.

 

During the intermission, Severin didn't go and mingle with the other parents over some wine, he went straight backstage. Richard was sat on the floor, fanning himself and touching up his hair. Watching silently, Severin smiled slightly.

"Hey, sweetheart." He said after a minute.

Rich jumped slightly and looked up from the red plastic comb. His face lit up in a grin and he jumped to his feet, running to Severin.

"You came!" He exclaimed, hugging Sev close.

"Of course I did. I couldn't miss your big show, could I?" Severin grinned and patted Richard's shoulder.

The five minute call sounded just outside the curtain.

Richard didn't take much notice. He was yearning for a tiny scrap of praise, just to keep him going until he could talk with Severin properly.

"What do you think so far?" He asked, tugging slightly on Severin's arm to get his attention.

"I think it's amazing. You're perfect for the role."

The boy beamed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Severin looked back at the sound of another time warning, "Baby, I have to go. I'll come and get you afterwards, alright?"

Richard shrugged slightly sadly.

"I suppose."

Severin tutted and leaned down.

"Does Daddy get a kiss? Or are you too upset?" He teased.

Richard gave him the briefest of kisses, before hurrying back to the curtain.

"Go! It's starting again!" Richie whispered, shooing Severin away.

Chuckling, the man ducked under the curtain and went back to his seat.

 

Finally, all the songs had been sung, the routines performed and the wine finished. Richard had taken his last bow and given his last wink. Severin went back behind the curtain and greeted Richard properly, by scooping him up in his arms.

"That was fantastic, Richie. I'm so proud of you. Wait till you see what I got you in the car."

Richard was giggling and trying to get back on his feet.

"Come on! Let me be cool again." He finally struggled down, grinning and chuckling.

Severin slipped his hand down into the back pocket of Richard's jeans and began steering the way. Apart from his face flushing slightly (it wasn't noticeable since he was already pink from the physical demand of performing), he didn't react. It wasn't out of place and Richard sought the contact and attention anyway.

The pair eventually emerged on the cool street, the lamps throwing their yellow light onto the concrete. Severin took his hand away and ducked into the car for a moment, before coming out, holding a huge, elaborate bouquet.

"Biggest one at the florists." He remarked proudly, handing the flowers over to Richard.

The teen looked happy enough to burst into tears. He hugged Severin as tightly as possible with the flowers nestled in the crook of his elbow.

"Oh, Daddy you're the best." He breathed.

"No, my baby boy is, getting on stage and wowing everyone. I'm so proud of you."

Richie glowed at the praise and got into the car. Severin shut Richard's door for him before getting in himself.

The man turned to Richard and grinned, "So, what's your treat going to be tonight, sweetheart?" 


End file.
